Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)/Update history
This page records all the updates in the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]]. The game may be updated at any time, opening new features and fixing or adding glitches that can be encountered during the game. 2013 *August 1: The game was released for iOS. *September 12:The game was released for Android. 2014 *January 23: Kongfu World - Days 1-15 and Daily Challenge (Treasure Yeti and Gargantuar) were added for Android. *April 10: Kongfu World - Days 16-30 and New Daily Challenge (Dr. Zomboss) were added for Android. *July 10: Kongfu World and Far Future were added for iOS. Far Future was added for Android. *August 26: Carrotillery was added as a monthly special plant. Also, plants could now be upgraded and given costumes. *September 28: Dandelion was added as a monthly special plant and Cherry Bomb can now be upgraded up to Level 3. *November 2: Aggro Brocco was added as a monthly special plant. *November 11: Dark Ages was added. *November 28: Pomegunate was added as a monthly special plant. *December 24: Chomper was added as a monthly special plant. 2015 *February 2: Pomegunate was re-added as a monthly special plant. Also, version 1.3.4 was released for Android devices, including Sweet Potato. *February 5: Big Wave Beach was released for iOS users (1.4.0) The update also brought along Chinese New Year special events with Lion Dancer Zombies and the God of Wealth, which ran until March 31st. *February 8: Lord Bamboo was added as a limited time plant for the Chinese New Year's event. *February 11: Big Wave Beach was released for Android devices (1.4.1) with a Chinese New Year event. Also, Sap-fling and Sweet Potato were added as monthly special plants. *February 17: Version 1.4.1 was re-released on iOS. *February 22: An update containing fixes and 120 gems for all players was released. *March 26: Version 1.4.2 was released with Ghost Pepper as a monthly special plant for Android users. *April 3: Version 1.4.2 was released with new monthly special plants Sweet Potato and Sap-fling for iOS users. *April 30 : Version 1.4.3 was released with Rotobaga as a monthly special plant. *May 7: Version 1.4.4 was released. *May 8: Version 1.4.5 was released. *May 21: The sneak peeks of Frostbite Caves started releasing. *May 28: Version 1.5.0 was released for iOS, along with Frostbite Caves. *June 2: Version 1.4.6 was soft released for Android, showcasing the monthly special plant Bambrook. *June 9: Version 1.4.6 was officially released for Android, along with Bambrook. *June 18: Version 1.5.0 was released for Android, along with Frostbite Caves. But in this version, all music in Android Version was lost. *June 18: Version 1.5.1 was released for iOS, along with Bambrook and the fixing of a glitch in which the player could not bypass Frostbite Caves - Day 23. *July 9: Version 1.5.1 was released on Android, with the release of a new plant, Zorrose. *July 28: Version 1.5.2 was released on Android, with the release of a new plant, Magic-shroom. *August 11: Trailer for Sky City was released. *August 20: Version 1.6.0 was released on iOS, along with Magic-shroom, Zorrose, and Sky City. *August 28: Version 1.6.0 was released on Android, along with the monthly special plant Electric Blueberry and Sky City. *September 28: Version 1.6.1 was released on iOS, adding limited time plant, Mischief Radish, and National Day events. *September 29: Version 1.6.1 was released on Android along with the Mischief Radish, National Day events and Endurian as a monthly special. *October 28: Version 1.6.2 was released, adding the Birthdayz event with a limited time plant, Sunflower Singer, and Pumpkin Witch as a monthly special (Android only) and a new design for Spinnapple. *October 31: Version 1.6.3 was released on Android via in-game update. This update fixes some bugs. *November 3: Another 1.6.3 patch was released, fixing the part, when choosing the upper-right part of the cake crashes the game in some Android devices. *December 1: Version 1.6.5 was released on Android along with the Snowy Cotton as a Monthly Special. *December 18: Version 1.6.6 was released on some Android devices via in-game update. It adds PvP Mode (Beta). *December 24: Version 1.6.7 was released on Android with Agave as a January monthly special. 2016 *January 21: Version 1.7.0 was released on iOS with Lost City, monthly specials from 1.6.1 to 1.6.7 from Android version and PvP Mode. The Chinese New Year event returned. Snowy Cotton and Agave were included as monthly special plants for February and March respectively. The ability to earn certain puzzle pieces by replaying levels was removed. The new feature, Plant Adventures was added in its place. *January 29: Version 1.7.0 was released on Android along with the Monkeyfruit as a monthly special and added Lost City and PvP Mode. *February 4 : Version 1.7.1 was released on Android. *February 16: Version 1.7.1 was released on iOS. *March 8: Version 1.7.2 was released on Android. This update fixes some bugs in PvP Mode and re-adds Aggro Brocco as a March monthly special. *March 30: Version 1.7.2 was released on iOS. In this version, the player can play the game on the Apple Watch. *April 1: Version 1.7.3 was released on Android, re-adding Pomegunate as a monthly special and added a sale for a new spring-themed plant Pretty Little Plum. *April 7: Version 1.7.4 was released on Android. *April 25 : Version 1.7.3 was released on iOS. *April 26: Version 1.7.5 was released on Android, featuring the new plant Pitaya, which appeared in a sale. This update also added Hammer Zombie, Drinking Monk Zombie, Chicken Wrangler Zombie, Mecha-Football Zombie and Imp Cannon to the PvP Mode, along with the possibility to upgrade power-ups for zombies. It also fixed some bugs. *May 20: Version 1.7.4 was released on iOS, featuring Children's Day events with limited time plant, Angel Starfruit. It also added Android-exclusive monthly special plants, Pretty Little Plum and Pitaya; while new zombies and changes were added in PvP Mode. *June 1:Version 1.7.7 was released on Android. But unlike the iOS version, it didn't feature Children's Day events. However, Angel Starfruit appeared as a plant to purchase with real money. It also added some changes to PvP Mode (along with a new PvP music theme). *July 6 : Version 1.8.0, which lowered the difficulty of many levels and transformed the map, was released on iOS. The update also reduced the number of levels, removed the Daily Challenges, removed the World Key system, added more Zomboss levels, more rewards when gaining stars, removed the prize after completing a level, added chests in which the player can obtain coins and Puzzle Pieces, removed Plant Adventures, redesigned the seed packets and level icons, added Penny's Store, changed the amount of sun from 25 to 50, and added the brand new PvP main menu music and battling music. *July 15: Version 1.8.0 was released on Android, which has the same things as in the iOS version. However, this does not include any music fixes. *July 19 : Version 1.8.1 was released on Android. *August 11: Version 1.8.2 was released on iOS along with Gatling Pea, Firebloom Queen and Match Flower Boxer. The summer event was also released, which let the player fight several bosses to get crystals for a chance to spin the slot. The update also brings back the Daily Challenge with a better menu and replaced the Zombot Sphinx-inator with Gunpowder Devil, the Almanac entries for the bosses were organised and some bugs and glitches in the previous update was fixed. However, this update also bought a few more glitches and the quality of the plants and zombies' damaged animation was decreased. *August 23 : Version 1.8.2 was released on Android. It bought the same features like the iOS update. *September 17, 2016: Version 1.9.0 was released on iOS. However, after the withdrawal of the update, PopCap Shanghai also sent an urgent notification update to the Version 1.9.0 players to return to the Version 1.8.2. *September 20 : Version 1.9.0 was finally released on iOS. The update brought Neon Mixtape Tour and new plants, Plant Adventures, avatars and accounts, more events, video rewards, etc. This also fixed almost all of the sounds and music in the game. Sky City - Day 25 was made playable in this version. *September 23, 2016: Version 1.9.0 was released on Android. However, most of the music is still not fixed. *November 16, 2016: Version 1.9.1 was released on iOS along with Cold Snapdragon, Grapeshot and Shrinking Violet. Also, the update officially brought Sky City's final level and Winter Dr. Zomboss Boss Rush Event. *December 15, 2016: Version 1.9.1 was released on Android. 2017 *January 12 , 2017: Version 2.0.0 was released on iOS with Jurassic Marsh, new plants, new levels in the upgrade system, features, Endless Zone, and Chinese New Year events. This also includes bug fixes. But in both versions, every world's Brainiac Maniac music, Ultimate Battle music, Zomboss' theme music, mid-wave B music, "The Zombies Ate Your Brain!" music, and sound FX of Sun-shroom, Cactus, Chard Guard, Electric Blueberry and all Zombies are still missing. *January 13: Version 2.0.0 was released on Android, finally fixing the music issues to be the same as on iOS. *March 14 : Version 2.0.1 was released on iOS, featuring Escape Root, Electric Currant, Witch Hazel and Apple Mortar, along with the Happy Tree event. This update also gives more plants Level 5 abilities. In this version, Witch Hazel's and Apple Mortar's Sound FX are missing. *May 25 : Version 2.1.0 was released for Android, with new Level 5 ability for Bowling Bulb and new Children's Day Pinata Party from May 26th to June 8th. *June 2 : Version 2.1.0 was released for iOS. *June 30, 2017: Version 2.1.1 was released for Android with new plants Sumo Muskmelon and new level 5 ablilties for Banana Launcher and Monkeyfruit, along with a new summer event. *July 4, 2017: Version 2.1.1 was released for iOS. *August 21 & 24, 2017: Version 2.2.0 was released for Android and then iOS, including new plants and zombies and 27 new levels of Modern Day along with a new type of boss rush event. *September 25 & 28, 2017: Version 2.2.1 was released for Android and then iOS, including Wasabi Whip and Explode-O-Nut, with National Day event started in October. *September 30: National Day 2017 started *October 14: The National Day event ended *November 17: Version 2.2.2 was released for Android and iOS, which includes certain special logins for Chinese accounts, new offers as well as Parsnip's debut. *December 20, 2017: Version 2.2.3 was released for iOS, which includes Missile Toe and Kiwibeast. The Brain Buster event also started. *December 26: Version 2.2.3 was released for Android. 2018 *January 31: Version 2.2.4 was released for iOS. The update includes Chinese New Year events along with three new plants: Electric Peashooter, Hot Date and Icy Currant. *Februay 5 : Version 2.2.5 was released on Android. A version 2.2.5 was also released on iOS after with some minor bug fixes. *March 28: Version 2.2.7 was released for iOS with a new plant, Tulip Trumpeter, along with tons of different limited-time offers. *April 8: Version 2.2.7 was released for Android improving graphics. *May 13: Version 2.2.8 was released, containing Eggplant Ninja. However, this update also causes lag on the Plants menu and Choose Your Seeds menu. *June 14: Version 2.2.9 was released on iOS, bringing the World Cup event which contains exclusive mini-games for its levels. *June 19: Version 2.2.9 was out for Android. *July 31: Version 2.3.0 was out for iOS which includes new plants and the new world Steam Ages. *August 7: Version 2.3.0 was out for Android without anything new compared to the iOS version. The bugs and glitches from the iOS version are still not fixed. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Updates